


High Stakes

by wizard0209



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Lingerie, Sibling Incest, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizard0209/pseuds/wizard0209
Summary: Dylan and Dolly play a game of Dare Factor, a game similar to truth or dare, but with a twist: you can only do dares. And it gets a little out of hand since Dolly is in heatanother work from a friend of mine, this was a sort of going away present from him
Relationships: Dolly/Dylan (101 Dalmatians)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	High Stakes

It was a calm night, all the pups had been tucked in and were fast asleep. All but two, Dylan and Dolly who were up in the attic, with a bright light, playing Dylan's favorite game: Poodlewolf. Dylan rolled the dice and by the expression on his face, he was clearly having fun, as usual, while Dolly seemed bored out of her mind and seemed like she was about to drop straight to sleep. The dice landed and he rolled a high number. "Yes!" Dylan cheered as he just completed the game for a third time tonight. "Another quest well done, right Dogsbody?" 

Dolly yawns and rubs her eyes,  "Yeah, sure." 

Dylan looks towards her and asks, "shall we go on another quest?" 

Dolly quickly declines the invite and says, "Can we play something else?" 

Dylan picked up his game and placed everything meticulously into the box. "What do you have in mind?" He asked with a slightly cocked eyebrow. 

Dolly thought to herself for a moment then a light bulb went off in her head, then she quickly spits out the words, "Dare Factor." 

Dylan tilts his head, slightly confused, "Dare Factor?" He questioned. 

Dolly excitedly said, "It's a game me, Dizzy, and Deedee play all the time”. Dylan just scratched his head, still clueless on the game, 

"ok, but care to explain what the game is Dolly?" Dylan said

Dolly started:  "Just think of it as "truth or dare" but without the truth part."

"So dares only?" Dylan asked 

Dolly nodded with a smirk on her face, "That's right. So you in?"

Dylan took a moment to think about it and reminisced about all the wacky and crazy things that Dolly put him through as the skate park or trash can surfing with Fergus. "I don't know if I could trust you with this only dare stuff. Especially considering all the things you made me do with you." Dolly just blew a raspberry and said, 

"what have I done to you that was so bad?" 

Dylan raised an eyebrow and had a straight face on:  "Did you forget about making me go down the skateboard ramp." 

Dolly just waved her hand carelessly, "oh c'mon that wasn't that bad."

"What about the whole crane dilemma you put me and the whole family through."

Dolly sat there with an open mouth and moved her eyes around, trying to come up with a comeback, "Ok, fair point." She said 

"Yeah, see where I'm coming from? So what makes you think that I could trust you won't go overboard with this?" Dylan asked

Dolly thought for a second, "How about we keep the game up here, that way I won't be able to make you do anything too bizarre."

Dylan looked at her, "Well, that sounds good to me, I guess. And you promise to keep the game up here?"

"I promise and if I do make you do something crazy, it stays between us. Deal?" She said as she stuck her paw out.

Dylan shook back hesitantly, "Deal."

Dolly yelled "WOO-HOO! BOW-WACKA-WOW!" and was quickly silenced by Dylan, who put his paw on her mouth, 

"Shhh. Everyone is sleeping remember".

Dolly just chuckled, "Right, forgot about that." They both sat down across from each other. 

"So, what are the rules again?" Dylan asked and Dolly explained: 

"Nothing too complicated. One person dares the other to do something and that person has an option to do it or to skip."

"What happens if you skip?" Dylan asked 

"Then that person receives a punishment."

"Punishment? You're not gonna hit me are you?" Dylan asked in a panicked tone

"What? No don't be silly, I'm sure there's plenty of stuff we could use for an embarrassing punishment or it could just give a slightly worse dare."

Dylan sighed and said, "All right."

"But let's make this interesting," Dolly said

"How so?" Dylan replied 

"Loser has to do all the chores for a month," Dolly said 

Dylan just looks at her with a "really" look on his face, "That will basically be a normal day for me. How is that fair?"

"Fine then, if you lose then uh, you have to go to Constantine's house and offer your services to him for a month."

Dylan shivers, "Ugh, I can't imagine spending a month with that stuck up feline. Wait, but what about if you lose?"

"I don't know, I guess you could pick," Dolly said 

The idea of Dolly's punishment if she loses became clear to him. What two things did she hate most: Clarrisa and cleaning. "If you lose, then you have to work for Clarrisa for a month."

Dolly groaned, "Augh! Not that pampered corgi again. Never again, do I want to work for her or her snooty friends but, if that's the stakes then let's do this."

"Alright, your on then sis," Dylan said 

And so the game began, they just sat there looking at each other in silence, until Dolly broke the ice, "So you wanna go first and dare me or should I start?" 

"You dare me first" Dylan replied 

Dolly just gave a little chuckle and sly look on her face, "You sure?" Dylan started to get a little nervous on the inside, but it was either play the game or go to his allergy riddled nightmare. 

"ye... yeah," Dylan said. 

Dolly took a minute to decide, then came up with something, "Do a handstand for 30 seconds." 

Dylan took a breath of relief,  _ "Oh thank dog" _ he thought to himself. So he proceeded to bend forward onto his front paws, for the first 10 seconds he was going strong then, he felt his legs were about to give out at 23 seconds in the challenge, but he managed to pull through till the end and flipped over causing him to land on his back. 

Dolly just laughed a little, "Nice one, bro." 

Dylan got up off his back and said "My turn. I dare you to flip off those boxes." And he pointed to a stack of nearby boxes. 

"Pssh easy," Dolly said and she climbed to the top, then jumped off and did a backflip, and nailed the landing. "Too easy," Dolly said cockily, Dylan just grunted slightly angrily at how she completed his task with no problem. "Gonna have to try harder bro." 

"Now it's my turn" She looked around the attic and thought about what he could do, then out the corner of her eye she saw an old pile of kibble. "I dare you to eat that." Dolly said as she pointed to the old food 

Dylan starred in disgust and sniffed it a little, he nearly vomited from how nasty it smelled, "I uh..skip." he said. 

Dolly then came up with a new dare. In a box, behind Dylan, she saw something pink and frilly sticking out, she then remembered that it was the tutus that Triple D made her, Dylan and Dawkins wear that one time. "Go to that box and grab a tutu, then put it on and do a dance." Dolly said. 

Dylan looked back and groaned "Aw, do I really have to do this?" Dolly looked at him and replied, 

"Either you dance for me or you go to Constantine's tomorrow morning. You choose." Dylan grumpily walked over to the box and pulled out the pink tutu, then put it on. He did a few pirouettes and pranced around much like a ballerina would, while Dolly just laughed herself to death embarrassing Dylan like this. 

Dylan had just finished doing his dare and Dolly finally came back to her senses and wiped away a tear from her eye, from her previous onslaught of laughs. "Ok-ok that was good. Now you go." She said catching herself. 

Dylan took a moment to himself and eventually said, "I dare you to write a love letter to Hansel." 

Dolly quickly replied, "Skip!" 

Then Dylan says, "Ok, howl to him with the world wide wolf." Dolly was trapped either way and couldn't get out of it without regretting something, so she went to the window and opened it. 

"What should I say?" She asked.

"I don't know, that's up to you," Dylan said, Dolly took a deep breath and then she howled, the message flew and they both heard a few other dogs howling, shortly after all the noise stopped, then started again and Dolly got a message back. She stepped away from the window pretty happy. "What did he say?" Dylan asked while he was getting out of the Tutu, 

Dolly replied, "All I did was say hi Hansel, and he responded back".

Dylan just rolled his eyes and said, "Only you would get excited by him saying "hi" to you." 

Dolly laughed slightly annoyed, "Ha Ha! But, two could play that game. I dare you to howl to Portia." 

Dylan frantically said, "Skip!" Much like Dolly did, and right when she was about to come up with his alternative she felt a tingling feeling again, it was one she felt before by her special area, and she hated what came after; she was in heat again. She couldn't bear to go through another lust-inducing heat without having a male to help her out, but then she realized Dylan was right there and knowing him, and his allergies, loathe towards cats, and his code on following rules. She pretty much could get him to do basically anything she wanted. With that in mind, a devilish grin came on her face, and Dylan had a bad feeling about her look.  _ "Oh dog, I could tell she has something bad in store for me, I just hope it's not painful."  _ Dylan thought to himself and closed his eyes, scared about what would happen next. But Dolly just sat down and spread her legs, revealing her lightly dripping wet vulva.

"Hey Dylan open your eyes and look at me," Dolly said, Dylan hesitantly opened his eyes and the second he turned and looked at Dolly his face turned to pitch red. 

"Oh dog! Dolly your-" Dolly had a light blush on her face and tried her best to keep her composure, 

"I dare you to lick it~," she said. Dylan tried his best to look away, but he just couldn't help it. Her scent was pungent, and it was so intoxicating that he felt as if it was burning his nostrils.

"Th...this is wrong Dolly." Dylan stuttered 

Dolly grabbed his face with one paw, "Don't forget about our bet." She said 

"Wh..what if Mom and Dad find out?" He asked 

She looked him in the eye, "They won't, it's just between us remember? So just take it slow alright."

"Uh, let me think ok," Dylan said.

Dylan looked down at Dolly's dripping sex once more and thought to himself as he paced back and forth in the attic,  _ "Its either this or Constantine's, but dear dog this is wrong, I mean she's my step sister. Oh but her scent is too strong, I… I can't help myself."  _ He stopped pacing then stood in his tracks. 

"Finally decided?" Dolly said, 

Dylan started to walk over to her and said, "Yeah, I'm not going to that cat's house, I'll just say that" 

Dolly just smiled and said, "Good choice." 

Dylan was now staring down Dolly's sex and he hesitantly lowered his head down to it, his nose was only a few inches away from it. The scent was much more intense, Dylan felt slightly light-headed from how powerful her smell was. He gradually stuck his tongue out and directed it toward Dolly's vulva, it was now a centimeter away from touching it. Dylan closed his eyes and then shoved his face in and gave her a gentle lick across her sex. It got a soft moan out of Dolly, " Ah~ please keep going~" Dylan opened his eyes knowing what he did and his blush only got a deeper red, he enjoyed the bittersweet taste of Dolly's juices. 

"No, actually it's my turn remember," Dylan said.

He was now somewhat in the mood and still had a pitch red face. As payback he was going to make Dolly do the same to him, so he got into a position, much like Dolly, where his legs were spread, and revealed his genitals. "Now you try me~," Dylan said trying to muster up the best sexual tone he could. With no hesitation, Dolly just dove her snout straight into Dylan's crotch. Much like Dylan, she took in his musk, it was a strong stench, but that just made her lust for him grow even greater. She started to lick his orbs, covering them in her hot spit and not missing an inch. "Oh~ sis that feels good~," Dylan said between moans, as she was getting into it she saw Dylan's rocket start to unsheath. It had a dollop of pre-cum on it, which she quickly licked up. It was a salty taste that she wished she could enjoy more of. She kept going to work on Dylan's groin, his moans picked up, and his rod only got more exposed. Dolly licked up his rising shaft as if it was a dog treat and gave a seductive look at him in the process, she even threw him a wink in the midst of her work. The last few inches of Dylan's cock came out and he was now fully erect, Dolly was about to take all of him, but she was pushed off by Dylan. 

"Let's not end the game too quickly now~," he said, then gave a cute little chuckle. 

Dolly smiled back at him with a lustful look, "Alright then. So now what?" 

Dylan just looked at her and said, "Take your turn." 

With those words being said, Dolly just laid on her back, exposing her breasts to him. "Come and get it~," Dolly said, Dylan's eyes shot wide open and he felt his member pulsing, he walked over to her and saw all of her little dog nips. One by one he started sucking on them, making sure to lick all around them and pressing his tongue against each of them to earn more moans out of Dolly. Her body was in ecstasy from Dylan's excellent rimming, she was twitching, and moaning, loving every second of it. Dylan had just completed one side of her breast and moved onto the next, this time using his smooth paws to massage the area around the nipple. He was as into it as Dolly was sucking him off, and he made sure to take his sweet time to get the best results. "Ah~ Dylan please don't stop," Dolly begged, but Dylan was just about to finish up on the last two when she said that. Shortly after he was on the last nipple and he made sure to give it extra love by giving it a nice sloppy lick. "Wow~ you're really into this aren't you~" Dolly said teasingly. 

"Just trying not to lose," Dylan replied.

When Dylan lifted his head away from Dolly's breast he saw something out the corner of his eye, it was a black piece of clothing sticking out a box, but it looked almost like a net, that's when he realized it was actually lingerie. "I want you to put that on," he said pointing to the clothing, so she got up and turned to go get the lingerie, she lifted her tail, to tease Dylan with her still dripping sex as she got it out the box, swaying her hips a little as she took her precious time getting the lingerie from out the box. This made Dylan just want to pounce on her and claim his sister. She finally pulled it out and put it on, it was tight on her, it grasped her curvy rear and slender legs, then to top it off there was a bright red bow in the box too, which she put on one of her ears. Seeing this only made Dylan even hornier. 

She turned back at him and with a seductive tone asked, "How do I look~" Dylan was lost for words and just sat there dumbfounded at his sister, with his throbbing dog hood. "Well, I guess I already know your answer now." She said, then gave a cute little giggle.

"Well, it's my turn again." She said and that's when she turned around and put her head down and her ass up in the air. "Take me~," Dolly said and Dylan stood there in awe, once more. He even started to drool a little seeing the sight that stood in front of him. Dylan walked up to her, then mounted her and started to grind and press his tip against the entrance to her vulva. "Stop teasing~ just let me have it~" she begged, Dylan then lined up his member against her entrance and stuck it in. Dolly gasped from his entry and just melted from feeling the warmth and length of his shaft inside of her. Dylan started to thrust into her gently, so he could get used to her love tunnel, it gripped tightly against his shaft. Dolly was moaning constantly, from how much she enjoyed it, despite Dylan's thrusts being slow.

"Harder bro~" Dolly spit out between moans so Dylan just grabbed her tight and started to slam into her. His hips hitting against her and the heavy scent of their sex filling up the attic. Dylan was really trying since he was hunched over her and thrusting as hard as he could. His slow thrusts turned into short and rapid ones. He was so lost in the moment that he even began to nibble her ear a bit. Dolly was panting from pleasure and the sounds of their moans only made the room louder. Dolly felt a pulse coming from her sex and it felt almost as if electricity was flowing through her, she was shaking slightly, then all of a sudden she covered her mouth and let out a muffled howl as her juices started to fly out and cover Dylan's groin, she had just came. 

Her breath was now taken away, from her just recent orgasm, but yet it only became beneficial to Dylan. It came in handy as lube, he was gliding in and out of her no problem, and Dolly was completely at his mercy now. Her moans just started to grow louder and more rapid again, then Dylan pulled out of her. "Hey....why'd you stop?" Dolly asked between breaths. 

"Get on your back again, and you'll see~," Dylan said smirking slightly, she complied and was now on her back with her soaking wet vulva emanating in the light, that they had up there. Dylan then put his paws on both sides of her grinds his member against her sex, once more. Then he quickly jams it in and starts to drill into her, his breaths were rapid, much like hers. He felt his dick throbbing, he was close and leaking pre like a fountain. "Dol~ Dolly." She knew that Dylan was about to blow, so she pulled him in for a kiss on the mouth and enjoyed his taste. 

"Let me have it~," she said and locked her arms around him so he couldn't pull out. 

Dylan continues to thrust hard and with one final push, he yells "He... here it comes!" And Dolly just braces for his orgasm, holding him tighter. Dylan's rocket twitched, then he shot his hot seed deep inside of Dolly, filling her with his fertile cum. She started to lose her grip on him, and Dylan pulled out and his dick shot a few spurts of cum onto Dolly's breast. They were both out of air, "So..who won?" Dylan asked.

Dolly looked at him, then replied, "let's… just call this a tie." 

Dylan slumped over on his side and said, "yahhh..." as they both passed out from their sex-filled night, and sleep the night away.


End file.
